


Undertale Random Drabbles

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood., Comfort, Dad Grillby, Dragons, F/M, Father Grillby, Gore, MythicalTale, Sad, Souls, Spoilers, Violence, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: A book filled with my ideas and drabbles about Undertale. Sans X reader is the main part but there exceptions. Mostly with gore. Read if you dare!Hope you like it!





	1. MythicalTale-Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is where I post random shit that never got finished. Hope you like it.

You open your eyes and immediately knew something was off. You are floating in some sort of black space. You can't see anything besides pitch black. It was dark, darker yet darker. You narrowed your eyes in a determined look. You know this place all too well. This place, in all it's nightmarish outlook, is the Void. But one question nagged in your head. Why are you here?

You look ahead and saw a figure in the dark. They sat cross legged on the ground with their head turn downwards. They lifted their head and you froze. It's a skeleton. He wore a pair of shorts with dark blue stripes, a black shirt underneath a dark blue hoodie that had a soft blue fur lined hood and a blue half heart necklace around his neck. His skull is rounded with a black marking on his left eye socket. His white eye lights stared into your eyes. You know him. His name is...

' _Sans._ ' you thought.

He stood up suddenly, standing full height. He was a bit shorter than you even though you are at least a food taller.

"Do you believe in Love?" he asked suddenly and you are left confused.

He lowered his skull and chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry, wrong question. Let me try again."

 He raised his skull again and his eyes activated. His eyes glowed a dark blue color as it flamed up. He stared into your eyes in a hard glare. You can see that the marking on his left eye socket was some kind of black dragon. It's tail started from the corner of his eye and curled upwards slightly before ending with it's head pointed downwards. A small black inverted heart was on the end of it's sharp snout.

He spoke in a low voice, almost growling and you could see his sharp canines as he spoke. "Why don't you let go? You know, this world is doomed to end. You know the reason. Why don't you give up. There has always been betrayal. There has always been fear. There has always been _hate_. Everyone will turn on you in a blink of an eye. Friends, family, everyone around you. Maybe even yourself. Who do expect this time? Why must you let yourself hope that things will get better? All you're doing is causing yourself more pain."

Suddenly something illuminated his face and you look down and gasped in horror. There, floating above his cupped hands, was a pink inverted heart, cracked beyond belief. It glowed faintly, the only light besides Sans' eyes in the black abyss.

"Nobody will change who they are. They will betray you. _Break_ you.  **Love** can't solve everything. What about that new visitor? Are they good? Do you really think that everyone can change if they just try? That **love** will help them? I don't believe it. And you shouldn't either."

The dragon marking on his skull glowed for a moment before fading. You froze when you heard a loud roar in the dead silence. Behind him, two eyes opened up reveling two bright blue irises. Both staring directly at your Soul. You couldn't move as you stood there frozen in fear.

"I will only say this once _Serin_." he hissed and the eyes moved towards you. 

It's a massive Gaster Blaster head but you can clearly see something else behind it. Bones rattled as it moved closer. It's gigantic body moved slowly yet swiftly as it stalked closer. Its giant claws made scratching sounds as it walked. It spread its massive bony wings, a thin layer of light blue magic between the bones. It raised it's head upwards and you could see how long its neck bones are. It lowered its head to stared down at you with narrowed eye sockets. Blue flames crackled from its eyes much like Sans'.

You tear your gaze away from the massive beast to stare at Sans.

He stared back and you lock eyes. Your wide fearful pink eyes staring into his hard blue ones.

" **Love** won't solve everything. **Love** can't _fix_ everything. You're only bringing yourself more pain. I care about you. So please, just give up." he pleaded and you gulped. 

You look down and sighed as the dragon's maw opened and magic gathered.

"I know." you whispered softly and you heard Sans sigh before he snapped his fingers. You closed your eyes as blood red tear fell from your eyes and the blaster shoot a bright beam at you.

~~~

Sans sigh and looked at the Soul in his hands. It looked cracked, damaged, broken. Yet it glowed bright, like the cracks wasn't even there. He sighed and felt a nudge. He looked behind him where his dragon stood, staring at the skeleton in concern. He smiled and raised one hand to pet its snout.

"It's alright. I-I had to do it." he said, though he had trouble believing it. He stared at the Soul with a sad look before clenching his hand over it, hiding the Soul in his grasp.

"I hope Serin would forgive me."


	2. It's your choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by glitchtale season 2. Spoilers ahead. Go check out Camella cuevas if you haven't. Note, this is inspired and has nothing to do with the actual au or episode.

A woman cried softly, tear falling down her face as she remembered her fallen daughter. How dare that monster kill her! Her Soul cried in pain and grief. She vowed revenge towards all monsters. And with the help of that girl, she would achieve it.

"You're making a grave mistake." she heard someone said. She looked around frantically and saw a teenage girl leaning against a tree. She growled and glared at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you!?" she yelled. "Show yourself!" she demanded and the other chuckled.

"Just an acquaintance." the figure said and she noticed that they were leaning with their arms crossed and one leg over the other. Their head tilted downwards lazily, their long hair curling around their neck and around their shoulders.

They suddenly moved from the tree and walked forwards and into the light. Now she can see what they look like. She's a teenage girl, her hair black as night with a stripe of blue, her eyes a bluish greenish color. She wore a black sweater underneath a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. She smiled at her lazily.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"The name's Serin." she winked and the other growled. "And you're making a grave mistake Jessica."

"How would you know!? You don't know how I feel!" she exclaimed, tears falling harder and Serin frowned.

"Because I've seen what Hate can do. Trust me, this path you're on would do no one good." she warned and Jessica shuts her eyes.

"No! Those monsters must pay! They must pay for-!"

"What one monster did?" Serin cuts her off and the latter stared at her.

Serin raised her hand in a surrendered motion. "Just saying. You can't make _every monster_ pay for what _one monster_ did. But," she added before the other could speak.

"I'm not gonna stop you. It's not my job. I'm here just to give you a warning. Hate won't fix anything. Think before you do. You actions may affect more people than you think." she said before walking off leaving a confused Jessica.

"Wait!" she called and the other stopped and looked back at her above her shoulder.

"You're just gonna leave? You're not gonna stop me? Even if you know what I'll do?"

Serin only stared blankly before chuckling bitterly and turning her head away. "Like I said, it's not my job. I can't change what you'll do, only you can. Just remember, it's your choice." she said before walking into the darkness of the forest leaving the other alone.


	3. Don't you worry

You took a drag from your cig and puffed out a cloud of smoke into the night sky. You held the stick between your fingers. You know papyrus would kill you for this but you don't care. Dad wouldn't care anyway. 

"Serin?'

Speak of the man who speaks in hands.

You turn your head to look at him from over your shoulder and behind the tree you're leaning on. He looked at you worriedly but you can see the bags under his eyes. He wore his grey slacks, grey turtleneck and black shoes.

"You know Papyrus would scold you for that." he said and you shrug.

"Sorry." you said not sorry at all and took another drag. You puff out purple sparkly smoke into the air. You heard gaster sigh before walking beside you. You both stood in silent staring at the night sky, only broken by the occasional puff of smoke.

"Stressed out lately?" he asked and you hummed in confirmation.

"Wow, you're not talking. That their means you're mad or really worn out." he said chuckling and you gave him a small forced smile. He noticed and sighed.

"What's bothering you? Come on. You can tell me." he said and you sigh, crushing the magical cigarette in your hands and absorbed the extra magic.

"Everything." you said just above a whisper. You look down at your feet and shoved our hands in your pockets. He kept silent, urging you to continue.

"Hate and Fear. How am I going to deal with them? If they succeed-"

"They won't." he cuts you off and you sigh.

"I hope not. What would I do without them? They're my sisters." you said softly and he stared at you. He walked to you and wrapped you in a hug, avoiding your arms.

"Don't you worry child. Things will get better. You'll get through this." he said and you buried your face into his shoulders. You hug him back and tried to stop your tears.

"Things will get better. They always do." he said softly and you smiled.

"Thank you, dad."


	4. Love Killer- summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a song Killer and I couldn't make it into a fic so here

You were one of the richest person in the world. Despite what everyone said, you earned your riches and achievements. You have everything. Money, an island and lots of men lining up for your hand. But the thing is, you are a heartbreaker.

It's not your fault. They were insistent on making you theirs. You gave them a chance of course and when you felt no spark, you drop them like last weeks trash. Many tried and failed to catch your eye. This made you a reputation that spread quickly and made even more men trying to woo you. They failed of course. You were not easily pleased. They never met your standards. Why even try? They tried to research you, find out what makes you tick. However, almost nothing was known about you. You were elusive. You were hard to get to know. You were secretive. You were a _challenge_.

Again, it was not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose. You weren't trying to hide who you are and what makes you tick. Heck you dropped _hints_ everywhere. Yet no one found them.

You're standards are pretty simple yet complex. You never asked much from a partner. You don't want gifts. You don't want money. You don't want to be treated like a prize or like a princess. You want to be loved. To be cared for and to care. You want your partner to be understanding, lovable, and most of all, true to themselves. Not putting on a mask to make others love them. You want them to be happy for who they are not pretend just to please others.

You also want them to love you for who you are. Sure, you may be annoying at times. And maybe a little ignorant but that doesn't mean you aren't kind. You were optimistic and idealistic. You look at the bright side of things. That made others see you as being stupid and easy to manipulate. They were wrong. You knew enough.

You thought you would never find someone to love and someone to love you, until you met him. A tall skeleton monster with yellow magic. His name is G. He was pretty famous himself. Leading scientist in the field of quantum physics and advance science. He was smart, cool, rich and a nice guy. The problem? He also has a reputation. He's a playboy. A heartbreaker like you. You were similar in many ways. Both of you are secretive but he is intentional. Both of you are rich and famous. Both of you are smart. And both of you meet each others standards. How will this end? A playboy and a heartbreaker? We'll find out now don't we?


	5. Mercy Or Genocide- summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a song Mercy or Genocide by tryhardninja. I couldn't make a full fic so uh, here.

Two girls fell into the underground. Their personalities are polar opposites.   
The elder, was a realist. She sees the world as it is. Filled with hate, betrayal and selfish jerks. A world where it's kill or be killed and whoever can't keep up, will die. She will however, give kindness to whoever deserves it. She was a cold hearted fighter and won't take any shit being thrown at her. A green Soul.

The younger, was an idealist. She sees the good in everything and believes that everyone is inherently good- if not misunderstood. She sticks to her morals despite being hurt physically or emotionally. She was a kind protagonist that will pick kindness over violence. A blue Soul.

Two opposites, trapped together in a world of violent monsters. The underground known as UnderFell. Gaining magic when they fell, they have the power to choose.

The elder, gained wings as green as her forest green Soul. It made her look powerful. She also gained powerful magic. Able to conjure up magic shields, shards of emerald gemstones and magic weapons made purely of emeralds and use telekenetic magic. All made powerful by the hatred trapped in her Soul. A hatred for the world that she sees as evil. She chose to fight their way out of the violent place. She will show the worst the dust covered world the underground has to offer. Show the _true_ **evil** within.

The younger, gained cat ears and a tail as blue as her ocean blue Soul. It made her look innocent. She gained the ability to run faster than any being and the agility to dodge everything in her way but has a bite that will hurt. She can manipulate emotions to her advantage, mainly guilt and fear. All made powerful by the pain that resented in her Soul. The pain that came from the evil all around her. She chose to spare her way to the surface. She will show the ideal world, the best the beautiful underground has to offer. She will show the beauty within the world. Show the _light_ within the **dark**.

Two different personalities. Two different views on the world. One will choose to fight. The other will choose mercy. The elder protects the younger in battle while the latter will show the former how to change. They will see that they can be happy in a dangerous world. That they can make everything live in harmony. They will fix their broken bond while at the same time, fix the underground and its inhabitants.

Frisk failed to change the murderous monsters that lived there. Maybe two girls can show them the path to harmony? The path to freedom? The question remains.

 _Mercy_? Or **Genocide**?


	6. Drawn To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired when I was sitting at a football court at my dad's old school. So here...

You sketch another line onto your page with your granite pencil. The sun was starting to set, making the sky turn into a shade of yellow, orange and purple. It was the perfect time to draw, and that's what you were doing right now.

You look up when you heard loud uproar. The court was filled with boys just under or above your age. There are a few boys and girls alike sitting on the sidelines cheering on.

You shook your head and continue drawing. You aren't much of a sports person. You'd rather sit in your room reading a good book or drawing. Unfortunate the library was closed and you got bored of your old books. It was the perfect weather to draw so you did.

You sat crossed legged on the grass with your headphones and sketch book. You were almost done drawing when someone walked up to you.

"Hey."

You look up from your sketch book to see a rather tall skeleton. Monsters have started moving in and there are few scattered around here and there. Some were fuzzy. Some were scaly, slimy or had skin. They were surprisingly docile and didn't do much harm.

The monster in front of you however is a skeleton. As far as you know, he's the school playboy. His skull was rounded with two horizontal lines on.his sockets. His hands had holes in them. He wore a leather jacket unzipped and you could see his ribcage clearly, interesting. He stared at you with one golden eye.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked, taking on quite a flirting tone.

You stared unimpressed. Not another one. "I'm drawing." you said nonchalantly and continue drawing. Though you were drawing doodles by now.

"Really? So you're not silently watching me kick the other teams asses?" he winked and you shook your head.

"Language, and no. I am not paying attention at all." you flick your eyes to look at his face. "But if you must know, I did catch you play. You were cocky and it could greatly cost you a win. However, where you lack in attitude, you make up with skill and you won. But if you improve your strategic advances you could win against the easily." you said and he gawked at you. You feel satisfied and continue your drawing. That is, until he spoke up.

"You're (y/n) aren't you?" he asked and you nod.

"I am. Why?" you ask and he looked away shyly rubbing the back of his skull.

"Nothing. It's just, I've heard a lot about you. You were pretty amazing during science fair last week. Hehehe, you did much better than my trash tornado." he said and you look up to study him.

"Didn't expect you to know science. But to be honest, you.impressed me too." you said honestly and continue drawing. He looked at you surprised. 

"Oh really?" he drawled and leaned towards you. " How did I impress you Doll?"

You ignore the pet name. "I've seen you do science. I'm pretty observant. I can tell you're smart. I'm fact, I heard you're getting your masters in in quantum physics. That's impressive." you said and he blushed.

"Oh that. Heh, it's nothing." he said bashfully.

"It's not nothing. It's something. Not many people can do that. I wonder how come you're still single considering you're athletic, smart, kind and extremely good looking. Dare I say handsome, for someone.with no mussels." he sputtered, his skull completely engulfed in gold as some sort of blush. You look at him without turning your head. "You are single right?"

"Y-yeah. I am. Not really interested in anyone yet." he stuttered, clearly flustered.

"You know, you're a real flirt. Didn't know you're after the bonezone already." he smirked and winked.

"I already have all the bones I need in my body, I don't need another one." you retorted with a flat tone and he stumbled, clearly not expecting that.

"What I say is true. I never give complements to those who don't deserve it. You deserve it so don't be shy." you said and he smiled at you.

" Thanks Doll. That's the nicest thing anyone have said to me."

"Clearly a lime from a romance movie or novel." you said but you.couldn't help but smile down at your book as you draw.

"You like it." he grinned.

"I'm a hopeless romantic. Of course I like it."

The sun was setting and it was time to head back to your dorms. You stood up after packing your things. You look at the skeleton monster in front of you.

"Well, this was fun. Thank you.for talking to me." you said and he blushed.

"N-no problem sweetheart." he smiled and looked at you with a large blush dusting his cheek bones. "Also, the name's G." he said and you nodded.

You smile and handed him a paper you tore from your book. "You already know mine. Have a mice day G. I hope I'll see you soon." and with that, you left.

G stood there dumbfounded as he stared at your retreating form. He held the paper in his hands and glanced at it. His already prominent blush brightened. It was the sketch you were drawing. It featured the setting sun in the background with tress dotting the area. The court was there with the grass and even the detail. It wad amazing. But what made him blush was the person in the picture. It was him.   
You were drawing him without him noticing. And alone with your signature at the bottom of the page, you left the first four numbers of your phone number with a note.

_"See me again and maybe I'll give you the rest of my number. Good luck~"_

It made him smile as he clutch the paper close to his ribcage. He has a dopy smile on his face and he was sure his blush was making him glow. Damn, he just met you and he was already falling for you.

He knew nothing about you and yet he had fallen for you. He was drawn to you and the solidified when you gave him your drawing. You could say, that he was _drawn to you._


	7. Deceit-summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring

In the world of kill or be killed, only the strongest will survive. The weak are ruled by the strong. Anyone with power will always get away with most sins. The weak lived in fear. No justice was ever served and no.hope was seen. Until now.

That's where you come in. You had been through a lot of things and you've seen a lot of things. You tolerate a lot of things. But what you don't tolerate are bullies and people who got away with their sins. After an incident in the past, you started being their hope. You brought justice to those who killed. You went after people with power. The aristocrats. The big shots. The gang leaders. The mafia. Sure you did some odd jobs that paid but most nights, you served justice.

After your 'hunt' you left a mark. A mark that belonged to you. A mark that screamed you were there. A yellow heart with a lightning bolt. That's your mark and people know it.

They called you 'Yellow Justice' and talked about how you strike when they least expect it. How you left them in shock at the sudden death. You always made it in the headlines when you strike. You were a master hitman and you were great at your job. There was a reason.

You have a nack at finding guilty people and those who deserved retribution. You have a few ways of finding a target but  bars were your favorite places to go. Since drunk people are least careful and information slipped. You were like clockwork. Heard a rumor, did your research and boom! You found your target.

Sometimes your attack were carefully planned, sometimes you went in blind. But it always leads to a kill. You had some tricks up your sleeves. Your attacks can be swift or loud. Fast or slow. Anything you please and it always.got people talking.

But who said being a hitman meant you were alone? You have friends, accomplices that helped you with your kill.

One of them was a former gang leader themselves. When a shooting went bad and their family was caught in the crossfire, they turned sides. Now helping you hunt down and give the information needed for your kills. They did work on their own. Their mark was a green heart with three claw marks. People call them the 'Green Tiger'.

Your other friend was a former scientist specializing in weapons and chemistry. A jealous rival boomed their home and killed their love. Almost killed them to if it wasn't for you. Bent on revenge, they helped you with weapons and tricks that helped you in your hunts. Their tricks saved your butts multiple times. They too have a mark and they too went on solo missions. Their mark was a half broken blue heart with fire. People call them 'Blue Fire.'

When you teamed up, everyone feared and cowered. You were unbearable. Unreachable. And unkillable. You have never met something or someone you can't destroy.

That is until a shooting left you with a wounded monster skeleton named Sans. He was almost dust trying to save a kid that you know didn't deserve to be saved. But you couldn't leave the monster like this. You took him.home and fixed him up only to find out how.broken he was. Not only that but a target was placed on his head by some mafias. So you did the stupidest thing you could do. You swore to.protect him and got into a spiral that even you can't get out of.

But while you were fixing your new found friend, his friends don't trust you and threatened you. And so begins the spiral that is filled with hardships, distrust, mischief and family bonds that never stopped making you want to puke.

But you protected him with your life and eliminated the danger behind his back with lies and deceit. Humans want him dead and you vowed to protect him. No.one stood a chance against you. So why start now?

But can they trust a hitman? Even more so when said hitman is a master of deceit and manipulation? Only time will tell.


	8. Close to Your Heart-summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea long time ago and never finished it. I didn't even make it past the first chapter. So here's the idea.

Monsters were freed from Mt.Ebbot for a few years now. They helped a lot of things on the surface. From global warming to hunger. Monsters helped a lot, including making lonely humans happy. See when monsters came to the surface, they brought the concept of soulmates back. When humans and monsters are born, they were picked a special gem that was filled with magic. For decades magic was forgotten and magical gems were given as a gift at birth.

They were nothing but useless gems until monsters came up. Now the gems were a sign that said person found their soulmate. Each gem was the shape, color and symbol of their personality. And if the symbols match, they glow signaling that they found their soulmates.

Soulmates were a sign of hope to a lot of people. Except you. You lost your soulmate long ago.in an accident along with your friends. They saved you but their lives were taken in exchange. Now living in this world, you were constantly haunted by the past and the pain of not finding your soulmate. You had accepted the fact until a walking talking skeleton marched into your life.

His name is Sans and he, in your eyes, was perfect. Smart, funny, caring and more. He was everything you needed and you were everything he needed. To him, you were his hope. Your optimistic personality, your kind yet poetic words, everything about you filled his life with stars.

But things aren't always cute and peppy. Sans and his friends are being hunted by anti-monster groups that wanted them. It's up to you to save what you have left. But what if they know about your past and used it to their advantage?


	9. Spark Of Hope-summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came after seeing an art.

Monsters have returned to the surface. With them, they brought magic. They were peaceful and only wanted harmony between humans and monsters. At first things were controllable until human waged war on monsters.

Humans, they're afraid of magic and in turn monsters. They fear what they don't understand. And they took control. In their fear, they waged war and since then, the war was never won. Many monsters and humans alike died in the war. Many lives were lost. Both sides gave it their all.

But not everyone wanted war. There are groups that helped fight back both sides. These groups only wanted peace between both species and they fought to help make it happen. You were one of their leaders.

You weren't a leader at all but this was an exception. You fought beside your best friends and you all fought both humans and monsters while helping the wounded. Your group and both humans and monsters helping everyday. But even with all of your efforts, the war still raged with no end. When hope was almost lost, you found a wounded monster and brought him to your camp. He wad almost dust when you returned. You healed him back to health.

He was a short skeleton named Sans and according to one of the monsters, he was the Judge of monsters. This was a spark of hope for you all. If you could show the Judge that humans and monsters can work together, maybe he can help call of this war. The only problem is that he hates humans and you were, used to be, a hitman for humans.

With your LV count so high, it will be a challenge gaining his trust but you weren't the type to give up. With the help of your group, you will show him that peace can still happen. And maybe some love can spark in the process. But that leaves one questions that had you contemplating your friends loyalty.

You knew your Soul was Purple with wisps of Orange. Perseverance and Bravery. That was your trait and your.friends praised you for that. You were proud of it. But what they didn't tell you that you had a Green shield around your Soul, your _shattered_ Soul tied together by ropes of Red and Cyan while being surrounded by White. Kindness, Determination, Patience and Hope.

What's wrong with Soul? How long was it like this? How long this your friends know about this? And why didn't they say anything?

What did you just throw yourself into?


	10. Flower Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me one day. have fun

“And that was the newest track by our own monster sensation Mettaton called ‘Starry eyed’. A personal favorite of mine if I do say so myself. Fun fact, this song was actually a tribute to his biggest and who is also his friend. That’s so nice of him. Next is a remix from his cousin Nabstablook called ‘Ghouls Have Souls’. Gotta say, he’s just as talented as his cousin. This one is actually one of the top ten songs on Mt.Ebbot station. Stay tuned for that after the break.”

You sighed as the radio went into break and played some commercials so you turned it off and removed your headphones to let it rest around your neck. It was a bit chilly today after it rained and to you it was a perfect time to take a walk.

You grabbed your hoodie too keep you warm and the essentials. I inhaled the cool air with a soft smile. You loved the cool temperature. Sure, it was a bit wet but you didn’t mind. You often took walks when it drizzled.

Suddenly your phone rang and you pulled it out, expecting someone important when you realized it was your father. You sighed and ignored it, just holding it out and letting the ringtone play. Eventually you missed the call and you shook your head. It’s not you hated your father but the only reason he ever calls you is for info, help or just telling you to do stuff. No ‘how are you doing?’ or ‘are you alright?’. It get’s annoying everytime. So you gave up answering since he couldn’t take a hint. It’s pretty simple, if you don’t want to hear it you won’t talk. You remember when you were younger, when your dad calls you barely talked just hummed to tell him that you’re still there.

He had high expectations for you but you’re not a genius. You’re an average person with average grades. It always disappoints him but after a while you decided not to care anymore. You just droned out his nagging. You were happy to move once you had a stable job and home. That didn’t stop him from calling you once in a blue moon. Mostly to nag at you about how to take care of yourself or your home. What else? Don’t answer him. He always gives up after one call. Sometimes two but never more. Really shows how much he tries.

You felt anger course through your veins but you didn’t show it. You were depressed when you’re young and no one understood. Your family believed that you’re only allowed to be depressed when something big happened to you. Like rape, job stress, heartbreak or things like that. That’s bullshit. Not everything needs to be really big. But they never gave you a break from it. Eventually you were numb to it and stopped caring. It’ll only hurt more if you think about it. It hurts so much but depression helps numb it. Safe to say, you were bitter with your family after dealing with it for years. They don’t care, so why should you?

That’s always been the problem, no one understands. But it didn’t matter. You always forgive them. You tend to forget what bad things people did but you know what they did. You just don’t know the details.

Okay, stop. No shitty thoughts. Time to distract yourself. You turned your head here and there and spotted a flower shop next to a coffee shop. You smiled. Nice. You could buy some flowers and then get some iced mocha. The thought made you droll. You loved iced mocha. You checked the time. It’s still somewhat morning.

With that idea in mind, you headed towards the flower shop. The bell dinged when you entered. You inhaled the scent of flowers but it overwhelmed you. You couldn’t take flower smells. Not that you’re allergic or something it’s just that you can’t take it. That’s why your perfume smells like fruits, sometimes with a hint of flower. You spotted some pink orchids, blue daisies, striped carnations and camellia’s. You loved them and went to the counter to buy them. It was a bit pricy but it was worth it. You also got a bunch of small cards too.

You bought the flowers into a bouquet and went into the coffee shop. It was a bit empty and you smiled. Great. You checked the counter and noticed that no one is there. Probably in the back. You smiled and went to each table. You put one of the flowers and tied it with a small string with the card at the end. You giggled all while you did it. You were so giddy.

Finally you were finished and went to the counter. You rung the small table bell and a tall skeleton came out.

“HELLO THERE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE MONSTER TAKING YOUR REQUEST FOR TODAY! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?” he asked or um, yelled politely and you smiled. You knew he was bored from the slow day. And his enthusiasm is so contagious.

“Some iced mocha with some cheese cake please? Take away.” you said and he nodded, putting in your order. You wanted to be out before he noticed the added décor.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! IT WILL BE READY SHORTY!” he said and you nodded until a song came up from the speaker mounted on the wall.

“Starry eyed?” you said and his eye sockets widened.

“YOU KNOW METTATON’S SONG?!” he asked you and you smiled, laughing a bit.

“Of course! It’s one of my favorites!”

“WOWIE! MINE TOO! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE MADE IT JUST FOR ME AFTER ALL!” He exclaimed and you stared at him confused.

“How do you know?”

“BECAUSE HE TOLD ME HIMSELF! HE SAID HE MADE IT FOR ME, HIS BIGGEST FAN AND FRIEND!” He told you and your eyes widened.

‘You’re that special friend?!” you exclaimed and he posed.

“NYEHEHE! OF COURSE HUMAN! WE ARE FRIENDS IN THE UNDERGROUND AFTER ALL!!!”

“Wow! That’s so lucky! You’re so lucky! No wonder he made a song for you! You’re amazing! No, great! The greatest!” you were now jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

“T-THANK YOU HUMAN! A GENUINE COMPLEMENT!” he said with an orange blush. Must be his magic. What else would it be?

This gave you an idea. “hey can I have a pen?” you asked.

He nodded and gave you one. “OF COURSE HUMAN!”

You smiled and pulled out another card to write down a custom message.

Then the bell rang and another skeleton walked through the door. This one shorter.

“Heya bro, _flower_ you today?” he grinned and you giggled. This gave you another idea. You pulled out another flower.

“SANS!” Papyrus hollered playfully with mock anger. “THERE AREN’T EVEN FLOWERS IN HERE!!!”

Sans looks confused at his brother. “Really? Then what are those then?”

Papyrus put your order and bill on the counter as he stared at the flowers.“NYEH? THERE AREN’T ANY…?” He trailed off when he noticed the flowers on each table with a small card attached to them. You stifled another giggled and quickly finished the card and tied them to three flowers each.

“I DIDN’T DO THAT.” Papyrus said making the other raise an eyebrow curiously.

“Really? Then who?”

“I DON’T KNOW. I’VE BEEN HERE ALL DAY.”

“well, this was fun. Thank you Papyrus but I have to jet. See you soon!” you exclaimed and grabbed your order after putting the pay and tip before running out the door giggling.

The brothers stood there confused at the door where you just ran out of. Sans turned his attention to his brother when he noticed something on the counter.

“Hey bro, look.” He said and Papyrus looked down to see two neatly tied flowers on the counter, a card on the end of it.

Papyrus picked the orange flowers while Sans picked up the yellow and blue ones. They read the cards tied to them.

_~Some stripe carnations for someone as bubbly as you Paps! Overwhelm people with your greatness! Hope this made your day. Keep being happy!~_

_~You struck me as a sensible person with a taste for nature Sans. Keep making people smile with your puns and jokes. Hope this made your smile.~_

The notes made both of them blush and smile.

“SANS… THIS IS SO NICE.” Papyrus muttered disbelievingly.

“yeah, it is.” Sans agreed. Maybe not all humans were bad. After all, what kind of human buys flowers and gives them away with small notes if they’re not good. This made him smile and brightened his day. How did you know? It matched his Soul and personality. You did the same thing with Paps. You matched his Soul and personality.

They both found themselves wishing to meet you again. You really are something special. And they don’t even know you.


	11. Fruit Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try a new fruit which Sans hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Durian! And this came to me when I ate one! I imagined what Sans would react.

You licked your lips as you suppressed a groan. This is way too.good. You reach for another one when Sans came rushing in while covering his nose.

"(Y/n)!" He yelled frantically. "I think one of my experiments went wrong Amsterdam leaked some toxic gas and-" he stopped mid speech when he saw you. 

"the fuck are you eating?" he asked in disbelief. 

You swallowed a mouthful. "Durian." you answered and ate another bite. The sweet taste almost made you groan again. "Wanna try?"

Sans cringed and stepped back. "no! the fuck is a durian?!"

"The Durian- also known as the king of fruits- is a creamy fruit that grows in Asia. They're known for their creamy texture, sharp thorns on the outer skin and strong smell." you respond. 

"I can see that last part clearly!"

"You mean smell right?" you grinned and took another bite, licking your lips. 

He cringed. "stop that! it smells like something died! it could be poison!" he said eying the yellow fruit sitting innocently inside of a thron covered shell sitting on the table. 

You shrugged and put the large seed away. "It's good." you said and picked another one and handed towards him. "Want one?"

He leaned away with a loud "ugh! No! Keep it away from me!" he stomped away. 

You giggled. "Aw c'mon babe! You won't knock it till ya try it!" you called. 

"I'll knock if I eat that poison!" he yelled back making you laugh more. "you better clean that up and spray tons of freshener!!!"

You laughed when you hear a loud slam of the front door. If this is the reaction you'd get from your bone boy if you try something new, then you're gonna do this more often.


	12. Love Is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are upset for tricking sans. But he already loves you. Before you even tricked him and before you realize.

You giggled at Sans' pun making him smile wider. 

"That was bad." you commented. 

Both of you are sitting near a pond on a picnic blanket. An array of foods spread out in front of you. Sans stared lovingly in your eyes. A dopy smile on his face. He was so in love with you. Insanely so. Ever since he laid eyes on you. You caught his eye and captured his heart. Your eyes. Your smile. Everything about you entrapped him. 

"you're smiling~" he sing songed answer you giggled.

"That I am." you smiled at him. He felt so lucky. So lucky. 

"hey." he said, suddenly struck with an idea. "stay here. I have something for you."

"Oh?" you raised an eyebrow with a smile. 

"yeah." he stood up with an excited smile. "wait here."

He then rushed off to the field leaving you alone. You smiled longingly at him before it fell and you sigh. 

"How long?" you asked yourself. "How long do I have to lie?"

Sans... The Royal Judge. One of the highest ranking monsters beside the Royals. And your parents, one of the mages who.originally sealed monsters wants you to seal monsters back. And your plan was to use a magical spell on everyone during the King's birthday. Where every monster will be there. And you're using him. You put a spell on Sans. A love spell. 

But... You don't want to. You want to be happy. You love monsters. You don't want them gone. You used to but that was because you didn't understand. But now you do. And you...fell in love. You fell in love with Sans. And you don't want to see him gone. See him suffer. 

But You had no choice. You just want them to be proud. To be happy for you. And if this is the way to do it...

"hey!" you snap your head up to see Sans smiling at you. He kneeled down and put a flower in your hair. His hand lingered on your face for a moment as he stared at you. 

"I couldn't believe you could be more beautiful." he said breathlessly making you blush and smile. 

"Thanks."

you would do whatever it takes. Even if it means sacrificing your happiness. 

You stared at Sans lovingly. 

But that doesn't mean you're cruel. You have an anti love spell ready. He doesn't have to suffer more than he has to. 

Little did you know, He already loved you. Before you enchanted him.


	13. Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep will make someone very pissy. Luckily you have a great boyfriend to take care of you.

Your eyes felt heavy and your head stuffy. It's like thinking through a think cloud. Your head bobbed as you fought yourself before you drift off. The bas under your eyes are darker and your breathing slowing down. 

You were exhausted. Due to your Depression, you barely got any sleep. Insomnia is a bitch. And since you can't sleep at night or day, you are left feeling very fatigued. School was especially hard for you. The dull ramblings of the teachers lulled you, almost calling you to sleep. While the heat of the summer and the loud noises from your classmates blocked you from taking a small nap. In the end, you are left feeling tired and twitching from suddenly pulled from a nap. You never wondered why you felt that way everytime someone wakes you just before you could take a nap. Anyways, it left you ready to snap at any minute. 

So you were happy when you finally get to go home from school. Go to your room and rest in a peaceful silence. 

Or at least that's what you hoped.   
As soon as you walked inside, Sans perked up from the couch and smiles at you. 

"hey babe!" he called and you sighed under your breath before joining him. The science channel is on explaining space and the stars. Sans' favorite. He started rambling about planets and their properties. It honestly made your already bad mood worse. You held off for a while before you snapped. 

"SANS WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"

He stopped and stared at you wide eyed. You turn away and closed your eyes to avoid guilt. You were honestly too tired for this bull. Your fingers are twitching from sudden rude awakenings, your head hurts from loud noises and you feel very annoyed. 

Sans was quiet for a moment before he changed the channel. You heard a documentary play and open your eyes. Indeed, Sans changed the channel to an animal documentary. Your favorite. He made sure to lower the volume as background noise. 

He then gently grabbed your arm and slowly pulls you down to lie on his lap which had a soft pillow. He used his magic to turn the blinds and the living room was dark with a few rays of sunlight peaking through te gaps. 

You felt him pet your hair and you look up at him. "Sans, what're-?"

"shh..." he hushed you and continue to stroke your hair in a soothing manner. "sleep. you look like you need it." he said. 

"Sans. I-"

"It's alright. I saw how tired you are. I'm guessing you had a rough day?" he asked and you reluctantly nodded. He hummed in thought. 

"I could only imagine. heh. sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. just rest." he murmured and you felt sleep slowly overcoming you. You snuggled close to him and mumbled somethin before you let yourself rest. 

Sans smiles down at your sleeping form. He chuckled. "you are forgiven." he said and pressed his teeth to your head in a kiss. "love you."


	14. Stay Away From Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea that will never be used. So I did it here. 
> 
> Father Grillby and teenager reader. A confrontation at the bar.

You sat at the booth way behind the bar. Grillby, your adopted dad-not that you will ever call him that, owned the bar. Why he adopted you, you don't know. You tried ignoring him, talking back, doing nothing but nothing worked. He was insistent on being there for you. Being a dad. You didn't care. He's going to leave you, just like everyone. 

But he was kind. Much better than other guardians you've had. He gave you your space. Never even set foot in your own room. He was surprisingly patient. Much more patient than everyone else. He didn't chaste you for not talking, even if he knew you are capable of speech. You just didn't talk anymore. He was silence. Much more comfortable using sign language. He cooked you food that was surprisingly good. He doesn't get mad when you wear your headphones all the time. He never questions you. Never pushed you to do anything. 

Sometimes you would help out. Like washing dishes after you know water hurts him. Clean the top floor while you listen to your music. Cooked sometimes. 

You found yourself watching him as he does things. He's organized. You watched as he cooked and served patrons. You got bored sitting upstairs where his home is. So you picked a booth and stayed there watching.   
You were always easily distracted. And you didn't realize you've been watching him do his work for hours. He noticed you and gave a nod sometimes. You never responded. You hate it. You hate how friendly he is. The closer you are to someone the easier it is for them to hurt you. You've seen it multiple times. 

You began to doze off, your headphones still on your head when the door slammed open. A man dressed in black stood with a baseball bat looking threatening. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. You don't need magic to see that he had killed before. 

"Stay where you are monsters! I'm here to save human from abominations like you!" he hollered. The monsters were frozen in their seats. Monsters are not allowed to use magic. They're helpless against attacks. 

But you aren't a monster. 

You very carefully and deliberately stood up, your face showed panic and fear. Act it out. You removed your headphones and rant to the guy. The other monsters watched you as you let tears gather in your eyes. 

"Please. Please help me. I was taken here. I want to leave!" you whimpered at him and the monsters gasped. They had thought you loved living with Grillby. And you never spoke. Not even once. Did you really hate living with monsters that much?

The man looked shocked for a moment before a smug look took over. He turned towards the other patrons. "You see?! No one wants to be with you freaks!"

He looked down on you with a look that screamed lust. You admit you are a cute teenager. He must see this as an opportunity to fuck. "Now sweetcheeks," he purred and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "After I save you from.these freaks, why don't we discuss your way of thanking me?"

He squeezed your shoulders to.make his point. You faked a giggle and looked down shyly. Only to pull out a pocket knife and plunge it into his right thigh.

He screamed bloody murder as he kneeled down to grab his bleeding leg. You don't let him. 

You quickly grabbed his arm and slammed your elbow done on it. A satisfying crack rang loudly in the silent bar. He screamed again as he felt his arm break and you punch his face. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap with a broken arm, a bleeding leg and a broken nose. 

You stared down coldly at him. The monsters sat silently at the shocking display of violence. The man groaned as he looked up at you seething. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled shocked and in pain. 

You narrowed your eyes down at him with malicious intent. You got down and grasped at his neck, choking him as you glared. His hand grasp yours to uselessly make you stop. You tightened your hold. 

"Listen here and listen well _Bastard_ " your voice was hollow and cold, even on your own tongue. The words rolled out as you put every hate and anger from your Soul to him. 

"I don't appreciate guys like you coming into my father's establishment and making a rukus. What were you trying to do? Kill all monsters? You are not helping anyone other than making yourself an even horrible person. You are nothing more than a waste of space. A disgrace." you spat and relaxed your hold when he turned purple. You stared straight into his watery eyes. "I don't care if you are older than me. I don't care if you are dangerous. Hell, I don't care if you're sent by the government. No one. **No one** , hurts my family without walking away covered in their own blood. I would gladly put another knife through your stomach and watch as you bleed out on the floor and see your face slowly drain of your useless life. If I had it my way, I would drag you into a cold basement and beat you. Slice you. Burn you. Hurt you like how you hurt others. And I would enjoy every damn second of it. Relish every pain filled scream and the warm blood dripping from your mangled body." his face showed horror as you talked about his death. 

You giggled in a high pitched tone and maniacal. Your friends always said that you sounded creepy. It worked. You practically smelled the fear off of him. "Oh how much fun would I have." you said and abruptly pulled put the knife making him scream. You held back a flinch. You pulled him up by his shirt roughly. 

You smiled wide, your eyes still closed. "But that would be against the law. So I'm going to give a friendly warning."

You snapped your eyes open, your eyes now held anger, joy and promise. You held his face close to yours. "Lay a fucking foot back here again, no matter when. No matter how. I will find you. **And send you straight to hell before you release your last breath.** "

And with that, you dragged his frozen form and threw him out the door. He fell to the cement ground with a grunt. You stared down at him one last like before turning around and walked back.inside. 

You breathed slowly and evenly as your anger course through your body. How dare he come here and try to hurt your father. He doesn't deserve to live. He deserves more than a broken arm and bleeding leg. He'll live. You avoided his blood vessel. And the cut wasn't deep. 

You feel the stares from other monster and looked up. They all had the same shocked look on their face. You huffed and put on your headphones. You walked towards the stairs, planning on sitting in your room all day when a hand blocked your path. 

You glared at Grillby for blocking your path. 

" ***Get out of my way Grillby*** " You signed angrily. Absolutely done with talking. If you talked you would start crying. You hated seeing blood. The only reason you did that was to teach that guy a lesson and to make sure he stays away. 

Grillby didn't move or speak. Only staring at you. You were about to start a flurry of signs when he pulled you into a hug. 

You were shocked to silence. He's hugging you? But...you thought he would scold you for what you did. That he would get mad. 

Nevertheless you hugged back and buried your face into his chest. You didn't know that you were shaking. He rubbed your back in a soothing manner. You sighed and relaxed. 

"You called me your father." he said and you froze. You did didn't you?

Play it cool. "So?" you rasped out. 

"You never caller anyone your parent." he noted and you pulled back tks look at him. 

"Because they didn't deserve it." you told him and he smiled, pulling you into another hug. 

You sighed as people clapped. You could get used to this new family.


	15. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really upset and wrote this. I was listening to kill everyone and imagined this. 
> 
> Heh. I'm insane afterall.

Red blood dripped onto the marble floor echoing through the silent house. You panted, your Soul felt empty. Felt cold. Tears fell from your eyes and you gripped the knife in your hand. Warm blood dripped from the metal blade joining the puddle. 

_"Useless. Can't do anything right."_

_"Lazy."_

_"Ungrateful. You are ungrateful."_

_"Stupid. Your grades are horrible. Why? Because you are to lazy to learn that's why!"_

_"Selfish. You didn't wake me up and now we're late! You are selfish! Only caring about yourself!"_

_"if you think you can live in this world as a selfish person then go find your own money and live alone!"_

You shook, your head hurts. They don't understand. They're idiots. Heh...

You chuckled hollowly. Tears dripped down your face along with their blood. You smirked sickly down at the two mangled bodies. Your so called family. Mom. Dad. Your younger brothers and sister. Heh. **They're all dead.**

Dead. 

Sleeping with the fishes. 

Ded. 

Unalive. 

No more. 

You chuckles slowly turned into giggles. 

They don't understand. I'm lazy? Heh. 

Weren't you the one who yelled at me to do stuff? To do chores. Hehhehe. 

_"Do the dishes!"_

_"Wash the laundry!"_

_"Clean the house!"_

_"Feed the cat!"_

_"What's wrong with you?! I told you to do this!!! Is there something wrong with you?! No?! THEN WHY?!"_

He never does anything. In fact...

If it wasn't for me and mom, the house would be chaos. You can't clean. You just like things clean. You can't do the dishes. You burn something as simple as eggs. 

**You can't take care of your own children.**

You say I'm lazy? Hehhahahahah!!!

You're the one who can barely do anything. 

Selfish? You're already married and you're dating another woman. You care for her kid but not your own.

You screamed and plunge the knife into the dead body. 

You're barely home. 

The arm. Cut off down to the bone. 

You don't care about us. 

The leg. Broken and leaking blood. Heh. Not anymore. There's no more blood to bleed anymore. Hahahahahahah! 

You say we're lazy but have you ever look in the fucking mirror?

The once handsome face was now contorted permanently in pain. **Just like how you did to us.**

You're selfish. You're lazy. You're an idiot. 

Afterall. Fear. They can only go so far. 

***You're filled with Anger.**

You say we don't love you. How can you love someone who doesn't deserve it?

You repeatedly stabbed the body. All the pain and grief in your Soul realising. No more. 

Why lie?

You don't deserve it. 

You shakily stood up with the knife clenched in your hand. Your body covered in their blood. But you Soul is covered in scars. 

You never deserved it. 

You never deserved mom's love. 

You never deserved my brothers and sister love. 

**You don't deserve my love. My respect. You. Don't. Deserve. It.**

You took one step before pausing. After you know you won't fall you took another. 

You never changed. I had hoped you did. But no. 

I lost a childhood because you were "Too busy". I lost my happiness because of your anger. I lost my hope because of YOU. 

You left your parents bedroom and walked through the empty halls. You stepped over various toys and books strewn about by your siblings. 

You....

You were never my father. That's a title you don't. You NEVER deserved. 

You shakily stepped into your messy room. Your safe place. Where he would never go in. Where you would cry every time he did something wrong. Every time he hurt you. 

How could you call yourself a father? When you were never one. 

Your bloody hand trailed over your tear soaked pillow. The pillow you cared about. The pillow that was always there for you. More than him. The same pillow he tried to _burn_. 

You tried to end it. End him. He doesn't deserve to live. 

You had hope. Hope that he would change. But the moment he hit you with a belt because of another hypocritical reason, you snapped. 

You want it all to stop. You want him to stop. 

You can't take anymore. He's going to ruin everything again. 

There's no hope for him. And you were Determined. 

You ran to the kitchen, the idiot followed. You know where is the sharpest knife. You took it. 

He ran in and saw you with the knife. Tears running down your face. Eyes wide and crazy with a wide smile. You were ending it. 

He taunted you. Said you were insane. Hehehehhahahahah!!!hahahshaha!!!

Who's fault was that?

He tried to hit you again. 

And you strike. 

It was simple. A slash to the stomach. He dropped the belt. You took it. And beat him. 

Slippery fellow. He tried to fight back. A knife through his hand shut him up. 

So much blood. I never knew how much I like it better when he can't bleed anymore. 

His screams called mom and sibs. Horrified. But I knew it. 

Tried to stop me. But my beef is with dad. 

That is until they tried to safe him. And yell at me. 

...

Heh. Hehehe. Hahahahahahah!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

When did I ever need families?

They ran. I chased. I remember feeling joy. Insane joy. I knew what's happening. I went insane. But why stop it? This is so much more fun. 

He tried to grab the knife. Oh no. No one takes my weapon away. I stabbed him. Then mom. Then everyone. 

I stood in front of my mirror and looked up. Messy hair. Sunken eyes. Bored, blank look. Covered in blood. 

You stared at the knife in my hand. Still covered in blood. Heh. Your smirked and licked some off. The metallic taste made you moan. It was worth it. You stared at the mirror. At yourself. 

Was it worth it? Killing them? Did they deserve to die?

Couldn't there be another way to fix it?

You laughed. Full on laughed. 

Fix it? He's an idiot. He never supported you. He hated you. He lied when he said he loves you. When did he ever say he loved you?

You glared at your reflection with a smile. 

"No. You tried to fix it. You went to the therapist. You full on said it. That's how you got hurt afterall. What did he say?" you tapped the knife to your cheek mockingly in thought. "Oh yeah!" you dragged the knife down your face smearing blood. 

"Disrespectful child. Isn't that what he said. Before he hit you?" you laughed.

"Now who's insane? He had his chance. Afterall..." you drawled sweetly as your face turned into an insane one. Eye twitching and smile strained. Dried tear and blood tracks on your face. 

"Everyone has a breaking point."

You raised your hand to doddle on the mirror and wobbled. You looked at it approvingly. 

"You reached it."

Written on the mirror was two words. 

**Breaking point.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew I can make really gorey things. Especially when I'm upset. Really upset. Heh. Like I said, I am insane after all.


	16. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes on a date with Sans but it seems like someone wants him for themselves. Good thing you aren't worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be sin but that didn't happen.

You sat there with your eye twitching in suppressed rage. You and Sans decided to have a small dinner date at a new restaurant. You wore a simple blouse with a blue denim jacket and jeans while Sans opted a grey shirt with a black jacket and jeans with a red scarf around his neck. He looked _hot_. And you're not the only one to think that. 

"Here you are cutie." the waitress flirted while giving Sans the menu making sure to brush his hand. 

Sans took it casually with a grin which isn't a surprise. As smart as he is, he isn't very good a getting hints and social cues. Hell, it took you to out right ask him out, to his face, with Papyrus cheering in the background to get him to be your boyfriend. Safe to say, he turned into an adorable, stuttering blueberry before shyly agreeing. From then you gave him lots of cuddles, kisses and fun times with a few mishaps along the way. Hey, not everything is perfect. 

But here you are watching an amateur flirt with your bone boy. You aren't worried. He's pretty loyal for a guy with no beating heart. But as his girlfriend you are opted to act jealous. And you are. 

"babe?"

"Yeah?" you responded and saw Sans' concerned look. 

"you okay?" he asked and you blinked. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" you ask while putting down the menu. 

"nothin' it's just that... you've been quiet." he noted. 

You grinned. "Just admiring the view from here. Which by the way, looking good bone boy." you winked and granted a bright blue blush from him. 

"heh uh thanks." he looks away shyly and you silently praised yourself. 

The tender moment was cut off when the waitress came back and smiles sweetly at Sans. "Hey handsome. What would you like?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone. 

Sans looks lost for a moment before catching himself. "uh two orders of ribs... right?" he asked me hesitantly and you nodded with a smile. He knew you aren't a big eater. 

"Alright and what would you like to drink?"

"Ketchup and an iced mocha please." you answered and Sans smiled at me completely missing the waitress' scowl. She left without a word. 

"thanks."

"No prob." you shrugged. "Anyways so about out date."

"y-yeah?" he asked with dread creeping into his Soul. You quickly shook your head. 

"No no it's nothing bad." he sighed in relief. "I just wanted to ask if you want to go somewhere else later."

"oh? what do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, the ice rink or the fair."

"fair?"

"Yeah, there's a fair in town. If you want~" I teased and he nodded. 

"that sounds great."

"Gre-!"

You were interrupted by the waitress again who slammed your order down. It made you jump a bit as she gave you your orders. 

"Here you are dear." she smiles and Sans and left after giving you a harsh glare. You rolled your eyes and paid no mind. 

"sheesh. looks like she's got a stick up her butt." Sans commented making you laugh. 

"Yeah. But unlike her only I have a bone up mine." you winked and Sans stumbled with a flustered look. 

"(y-y/n)!"

"What?" you asked innocently but your eyes shone mischief. 

"w-we haven't even gone that far!" he pointed out. 

You shrugged. "True. But she can keep her stick and butt because I have a bone and yours."

"(y/n) no!"

"(Y/n) yes."

"oh my stars." he hid his skull in his hands and you laughed before leaning over the table to pull his hands away. He looks up at you with a blue face. 

"Hey, I love you."

He blushed brighter and smiled shyly. "l-love you too."

You chuckled and sat down. "Good. Cause your mark is showing."

"what?!" he pulled at his scarf and saw his exposed collar bone where it was lined with teeth marks. Your teeth marks. 

"oh stars how long-?!"

"Right before that waitress came." you cut him off. Wait... Was that why she was angry? You snorted silently at the realization. No wonder she's pissed. 

Sans fixed his scarf hastily and sent you an annoyed look when he was done. "this is your fault." he accused and you raised your hands. 

"Hey you weren't complaining earlier."

He blushed at the reminder and ate silently. You joined in. 

Soon you were both laughing and having fun while sharing stories and puns. All and all it was a great date. 

The same waitress came with the bill and Sans took it before you. You pouted and tried to take it back but he used his magic to float it away. 

"Sans gimmie!"

"no way. I'm paying." he gave a cheeky grin. 

"Sans!"

He chuckled before reading the bill and his face fell. You looked at him with concern. 

"What's wrong? The bills too high?"

He wordlessly handed you the bill and you read it. Nothing was aloof other than a series of numbers at the bottom with a note. 

***xxx-xxxxxxx**

~Call me when you want to hang out with a real woman.~ Catherine. 

You blinked at the note. Did she really try to...? You look up to see Sans frowning at the note. He glared at the woman with one eye ablaze in blue and yellow.  

You paid the bill and quickly grabbed his arm. You pulled him out of the restaurant as he burned with rage. 

You walked down the sidewalk as the air cooled his anger. You knew if you didn't pull him out he would do some harm. 

"...stupid bitch..." he mumbled and you hummed in question while staring at him. 

He had his skull down which turned up to stare at you. "you should've let me dunk her." he said clearly and with rage which made you shook your head with a smile. 

You leaned in to kiss his cheek. "If I did you'd be in jail."

"no jail and hold me." he pointed out and you rolled your eyes. 

"Yes but it's not worth it."

"she insulted you and gave me her number to ditch you."

"But you didn't."

"well yeah. cause I love you. no one is ever getting me to ditch you." he blushed and you cooed. 

"Aw." you pulled him into a hug which he accepted. You pulled your face away to kiss him softly. "Don't worry. I'm not worried. Besides, you belong to me and your ass is mine." you growled and made your point by touching his butt. 

He blushed brighter. "(y-y/n)!" he yelped and you laughed at his futile slapping. You shut him up with an even deeper kiss. He melted into your kiss and you pulled away a bit breathless as you stare lovingly into his eye sockets. 

You put a hand at his cheek which he nuzzles with a satisfied hum. "I love you Sans."

"love you too (y/n)."

Your bone boy is loyal to you always.


	17. Punishment*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans lied about being stalked and got someone hurt. He gets punished for keeping such a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make sin but it didn't happen. Sorry.

Sans panted as he squirmed in uncomfortable heat at his hot dog stand. He was grateful for the chilly day outside as his bones felt hot. His face was covered in a slight blue blush as he buried his skull in his arms. 

"one hour. just one hour. oh stars~!" he moaned into his arms and looked up when he saw someone approach. Gathering his strength he sat up and grinned as nonchalantly as possible, ignoring the vibrations he felt on his non existent mound. 

Just as the customer left, he felt sudden vibrations move onto his clit giving solid pressure. He choked and clenched his hands on the counter as his spine straightened as pleasure racked his frame. His legs shook under the onslaught as he tried to suppressed the noises threatening to escape. Just as he was about to climax, the vibrations disappeared and he whined helplessly bucking his hips into the air. 

His phone pinged and he read a new text from you. 

*Safeword?

He took a few deep breaths to gather his scattered mind before typing a response. 

*no

He didn't regret it when he felt something warm and wet enter his hole, breaching it. He bit his hand to stop his moans from getting too loud as he felt it moved around. It maped his walls and pressed in all the right ways. It moved, pulling out more of his moans and juices before it pressed his sweet spot at the back which made him see stars. After a moment it began thrusting in and out and he chanted his hips with it. 

He heard someone come near his stand and he whined and typed a response. 

*wait. someone coming

He regretted it when it stopped and pulled out. It dragged slowly at his walls making him whine at the lost of friction before being replaced with a groan as it licked languishly at his exposed clit. The repeated strokes made his legs twitch. 

He took their order pushing through the pleasure he felt. Just a little longer. 

In all honesty he wasn't sure how long he could take. Or how much more. 

He was about to find out as another text came. 

*Safeword?

He shakily typed a response. 

*no

*You sure?

' _oh stars you're trying something._ ' he thought. It was established that you would ask that as a warning when you're trying something on him. 

*yes

The pressure was gone and he was granted a few moments of breath. It was short lived when he felt something cold and half slide into his hole. He let out a groan at the feeling before whining at the feeling of liquid that followed. 

"oh stars." he moaned as his cunt began filling up and typed something to you. 

*what is that?

*Water

He let out a whine. You were filling him up with water. Inflamation was your kink for him afterall. He imagined you holding a bottle onto his fleshlight and just tilted it to let it flow into his hole. His magic was letting him take all of it in. The feeling of cold water on his walls made him clench his legs and whine pathetically. It felt weird and he felt full, like holding in urine and not being able to go. Even more so when he felt vibrations on his clit again. 

He let out a whine and felt onto the counter. It felt weird and wrong. He felt so full. Thankfully you granted him mercy by emptying him and he sighed in relief. It takes some getting used to once you start. 

His phone notified another text. 

*You okay?

He smiled down at his phone. Even when punishing him you're still so nice. 

*I'm fine

That's all you needed before he felt something small and round push into his hole. He groaned at the feeling and moaned when it vibrated. His walls are still so sensitive after all that teasing. He groaned and buried his skull in his arms again. It went on for Asgore knows how long. His walls began to quiver at the onslaught but he couldn't cum. Not unless you turned it up but that's not happening anytime soon. Stars how much longer does he have to take it?

Right in cue you texted him again. He lifts his skull up to read.

*Times up bone boy. Get over here. 

He almost sang in joy at the text. He quickly closed his stand and made a messy doorway from his location to his house. He stepped through and found you on the couch waiting for him. You look calm which is good, much better than earlier. He could hear low vibrating from the table where his blue fleshlight sat with a small egg vibrator inserted inside. He looked down as sweat beaded his skull. He was so sensitive but it's almost over now. 

"So Sans." you spoke in a commanding tone. "Why did I do this?" you asked with a raised brow. 

He whined and blushed brighter in embarrassment. "I-i-. I-." he choked as a lump formed in his throat. You waited patiently for his answer. 

"I-i kept a secret from y-you."

"Yes. And why am I mad about that?"

He whined as the vibrations felt more intense. "b-because I almost got Paps hurt." he rasped out. 

"That's right. And what did you keep me from?"

"I didn't tell you t-that I-. That I was harrased." he finished lowly and lowered his skull in shame. He felt tears come into his eyes and the vibrations stopped. You stood up and pulled him into your a hug. He wrapped his arms around you and pushed his face into your chest and cried, sobbed really. 

You hushed him gently and stroke his skull in a soothing manner. "Shh. Shh. It's alright Sans. It's alright. You did good. It's okay now."

"I-im so sorry." he sobbed out as blue tears fell from his eyes. 

"It's alright. Paps is safe now. He's safe. Lets sit down okay?"

He sniffed and nodded. "o-okay."

You sat down onto the couch with him on your lap. He continued to cry into you and you soothed him. Soon he was able to calm down into sniffles. He sat up and wiped his tears away. 

"There. You okay?"

"y-yeah. 'm sorry." he apologized and you wiped away any remaining tears. 

"Shh. It's alright. Papyrus is safe now. He's at home sleeping in his bed like nothing ever happened." you told him and he nodded. 

"I'm still sorry. I should've said something. a-and now, i-i puts Paps in danger."

"Hey now, those guys are in jail and and away from him. Now you know why I told you to not keep secrets? Especially about things like this?"

He sniffed. "y-yeah. sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better." you said and kissed him deeply which he melted into. You pulled away and cupped his face. "Don't ever do that again okay?"

He chuckled and leaned into your touch. "after a punishment like that? never again."

"Good." you kissed him again. 

"uh..." he pulled away and you stared curiously. "you're gonna keep that?"

He gestures to his fleshlight on the table. You shrugged. "Depends. But I'm using it to punish you when the time comes." you poked above his nasal canal and he chuckled before leaning into you. 

"No arguments here."


	18. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just need some "encouragement". MythicalTale au.

_It was cold. I turned here and there to find something, anything familiar. But all I could see was white. And all I could feel was cold._

_I shielded my eyes with my arm from the freezing winds. I was lucky I was used to extreme weather. Any other human or even a monster couldn't stand to be in this cold._

_I took a step forward and it make a crunching sound. I looked down in surprise. Snow. I'm standing in snow. That would explain the harsh cold and pure white._

_But where am I? Where Sans and Papyrus?_

_Where is everyone?_

_I froze when I heard footsteps. I turned sharply to face the attacker when I suddenly noticed the tall, almost black trees. I looked around again and noticed I am standing in a snowy forest. Strange._

_I began to walk forward, hoping I could find a way out of this place. My shoes crunched the snow under me making footsteps that are quickly hidden by more snow. I can't risk getting lost in here._

_I sighed in relief when I saw a clearing. Maybe I could find a way home now that I'm almost out of the forest._

_That is until I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw no one. I turned back and gasped silently at the familiar red scarf flowing with the wind. A tall skeleton stood bravely in front of a small child. His posture shaking with enough fear for me to smell from this distance._

_"Papyrus?" I whispered._

_"HMM. I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" His booming voice snapped me from my trance and I turned to spot the kid._

_My Soul froze at the layer of white powder, that is certainly not snow, covering the small child and a toy knife in their hand._

_Frisk. What are they doing...?_

_"WOWIE! MY EFFORTS HAVE BEEN REWARDED!!!" I turned back towards Papyrus in a panic._

_He has his arms out in a friendly gesture. A gesture for a hug. He's letting his guard down._

_The child stepped forward. Their weapon raised._

_Oh no._

_"Papyrus no!" I cried out and tried to move when I noticed that I was frozen in place. I struggled to move my body. I twisted and turned but nothing worked. I raised my arms towards him, in vain to stop whatever is happening._

_"I, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS."_

_"Papyrus stop! Run!!!" I yelled as loud as I can. But my pleas went to deaf ears._

_I watched in horror as Frisk ran towards Papyrus and a direct hit to his cervical vertabrae._

_Right where it once was._

_Papyrus' face froze in shock and horror at the turn of events. He let his guard down. The hit was a one shot kill._

_"WELL, THAT WASNOT WHAT I EXPECTED." He rasped out. I was frozen in place for real this time. My eyes were wide with blood red tears flowing down my cheeks and onto the white snow, tainting it red._

_His scarf slowed it's heroic dance to a stop as the magic that made it move fizzled out._

_"BUT, YOU COULD DO BETTER. EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO. I BELIEVE IN YOU."_

_That was his last words before he crumbled into dust. His powerful Soul shivered in pain before shattering making me flinch at the noise. I could barely breathe._

_Papyrus. Oh sweet Papyrus._

_Why? Why did he have to die? **Why did he have to die again?!**_

_Frisk walked past his dust without a care in the world. Once they were out of sight, I was finally able to move and rushed towards Papyrus._

_I kneeled down next to his dust. I was in shock. Papyrus. Papyrus was so nice. He was nice. He didn't do anything. He didn't deserve to die again! I failed. I failed._

_I failed him. I let him get killed it wad my fault it's my fault it's my fault Papyrus I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

_I grabbed his dusty scarf and let out a choked sob. Clutching the scarf close to my chest, I wailed in agony. I didn't care if anyone heard me or not. Papyrus didn't deserve this. It was all my fault._

_My Soul shivered before a loud crack was heard._

_***Your Soul cracked** _

_~~~_

_I didn't know how long I was crying but when I opened my eyes, all I could see was golden tiles instead of white snow. My head snapped up in shock and I found myself in a golden hallway. It was astonishing. The tiles glistened in the light shining through windows. I froze when I recognise the crest of the Royal Family._

_I didn't have time to dwell on it when I felt familiar magic crackling in the air and the sounds of a fight. I looked to the side and gasped loudly at the sight. Sans. Sans was fighting. Sans was fighting Frisk._

_His eye is activated, flashing between cyan and yelled with a cyan flame burning from it. He was using magic I have only seen in the past. He was panting. Blue sweat dotted his skull as he sent attack after attack on the child. Frisk dodged each one with only I could see as practise._

_Once again, I found that I couldn't move. Only a watcher in this horrifying spectacle._

_I wish I could do something. Anything! But I couldn't move an inch of my body._

_In horror, I watched as he fell asleep due to fatigue. And Frisk took the opportunity to hit him. He dodged just in time. Before a second attack hit._

_He fell down at the impact and something jingled loudly as it hit the tiled floor. I looked at it and my eyes widened. The necklace. **His** necklace. _

_Marrow soon stained his clothes red. Normally an attack like that wouldn't make him bleed. But it was his ribs. It was a direct hit to the spot where his ribs broke all those years ago. It was fragile. It was enough._

_I couldn't hear anything past my pulsing Soul. It felt cold and in pain as I watched my mate clutch his bleeding chest. With a grin, he stood up shakily and shuffled away. He only got a few feet before he fell, leaning onto a column._

_I still couldn't move. So I watched as he pulled out the necklace with a smile._

_"heh, I never got to meet you again. but hopefully, we'll see each other again. it's all going to Reset anyway. if I'm lucky, maybe I'll meet you sooner. rather than later, Serin." he whispered softly and my Soul cracked even more at the dust flaking off his bones._

_He coughed and leaned back, the hand that head the necklace sat on his sternum, right over his shattering Soul. "Pa...pyrus. do...you...want...anything?"_

_He said one more time before letting out a sigh and turning to dust._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I gasped as I woke up in bed. Cold sweat cling onto my bones and skin as flashes of the nightmare played in my mind. It took a few moments for my breathing to even and I rubbed my eyes and chest. 

My Soul was in pain. Cracks on my Soul began to hurt with every breath as a struggled to breathe. I reminded myself to keep calm. Soon, it faded and a pink glow lessened. 

Wait. Pink glow?

I look down just in time to see my necklace glowing pink and blue before fading. It was glowing. It wasn't a dream. 

It was Sans' memory. 

With a flash of Determination in my eyes, I held the necklace and closed my eyes. Focusing on finding the truth and finding the answer. Soon, I found it. Hidden in the depts of his Soul, behind all his pain and sorrow, lies the memory. 

....

....

. . . .

_That little bitch!_

My eyes snapped open showing rage as it flashed red. 

With Determination filling up and controling my Soul, I got changed and teleported to Frisk's house. 

~~~

Frisk smiled at their mom as she waved them a goodnight. They went into their room and closed the door feeling light hearted. Until the door closed and they felt a familiar chill run up their spine. 

***You feel a presence nearby. It seems angry**

Frisk gulped in fear and looked around their dark room, silently scolding themselves for forgetting to turn on the lights earlier. 

"Sans...?" they whispered softly, feeling unsure. Their voice was soft and hardly going past a whisper. It has been a while since they spoke. 

"Ah, so you can talk. Good. That makes things easier then." a female voice spoke and they gasped as Blue magic ceased their Soul making the fall on the ground with gravity increased. 

They look up, slightly shaking with fear when they were met with two eyes in the darkness. 

"W-who are you?" they asked and footsteps sounded before they gasped when the person stood in front of them. "Skyler?!"

She however didn't react to their shocked voice and glared down at them. "Oh don't be so surprised. You had seen this coming." she snapped, her voice dripping with venom. 

Frisk shook in fear from the sudden feral behavior from their friend. "W-what do you want?" they asked. 

Skyler looked down on them before her eyes hardened. "I know what you did Frisk." she stated making the other stare confused. 

"I don't. I don't know what you mean." they tries to reason with her. 

"Oh please, don't act so naive!" she snarled. "I know your ability to turn back time Frisk!"

Said human gasped in shock. "How...? Did Sans tell you?!"

Skyler scoffed. "Please, he doesn't need to tell me. I saw it. I saw all the Resets through his eyes. All the pain you brought towards monster kind and towards him. I. Saw. Everything." she gritted out through clenched teeth. 

Frisk shook violently at the crackle of malicious magic in the air. "B-but. I haven't Reset anything! I promised him I wouldn't Reset!"

"Wouldn't, or couldn't?" 

Frisk's breathing stuttered. 

"I know why you haven't Reset. And it's not for that promise. You can't Reset past the mountain. Never have you ever Reset past Mt.Ebbot and for a good reason. Your powers can't go that far. So here's the deal." she said and her eyes flashed rapidly from Red to Orange to Green and all the colours of the Soul. The sight made Frisk's blood turn cold. 

"You are not going to Reset. Ever. And if you do, I'll find out. And when I do, I promise that having a bad time is the least of your worries. Got it?" it was more of a demand than a question but Frisk nodded anyway.

The hold on their Soul disappeared. "Good. Be watching you kiddo."

When try looked up, she was gone. Frisk swallowed uneasily and went to bed but unable to sleep after that threat. 

That night, both didn't get a wink of sleep. But for different reasons.


	19. My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap Papyrus was taken by humans. He hoped for death but he got something worse. 
> 
> Inspired by a video I watched on YouTube above SwapFell Sans turning Swap Paps into his Papyrus.

Papyrus opened his eye sockets, immediately noticing the chains that held his arms above his skull and the drug in his system. 

He knew he fucked up. He knew the moment he felt dizzy after only taking one drink that wasn't even alcoholic. He was at a bar like every night drinking his pain away. His bro, Sans, died in an assassination. He felt so helpless for not being there for his brother. He wanted to forget the pain. 

His desperation for distraction landed him in this position. 

He looked up when a puff of smoke hit his face. He glared tiredly at the human female in front of him. She was staring at him with amusement while she smoked a cigarette. She looks classy with a dark blue dress that flowed and ended at her ankles. A black leather jacket covered her arms and shoulders. 

She let out another puff of smoke and smirked. "Heh, glad to see you're awake." she said, her voice soft yet it demanded attention without a sweat. 

"who are you? why did you bring me here?" Papyrus demanded and her eyes twinkled. 

"My boys, you see, had this idea to kidnap a monster and torture it to force the royal to go back underground." she stated and he felt dread in his bones yet he kept his face unmoving. 

"But," she clicked her tongue and threw away the remaining lit cigarette onto the floor. "You look way to attractive to maim."

She sounded bored and gave him a flat look, a calculating glint in her eyes. "My boys want me to take care of you myself. You know, crush your bones and make you scream." she made her point by stepping on the cigarette, extinguishing it. 

He felt expose, despite still clothed, while she trailed her eyes over him- examining him. He curled in on himself slightly making the chains rattle and clink together. 

She looks amused. She stepped closer and used a finger to trail his jaw, he leaned away slightly. 

"You look too good to ruin honestly." she tutted. Her other hand went into her jacket making him tense and watch with shrunken eye lights. "But I can't disappoint my boys for working so hard. So I did some thinking."

"I could keep you and still please my crew all at once."

With that chilling statement, the hand on his jaw tightened and his eye lights shrunken in fear when she pulled out a knife from her jacket. "I could make you my pet. Hold still, this is going to hurt."

Without any other warning, she brought the knife down his skull. He cried out though clenched teeth when the knife made a long scar on his left eye socket. Marrow leaked from the wound and he clenched his jaw to keep his cries down. He whimpered as she studied the mark, he closes his injured socket in pain while his other eye socket leaked tears. 

She smiles at him, looking satisfied with her work. "You know what I have planned for you?" she asked softly, like she hadn't just scar him meer moments ago. 

Regardless, he shook his skull, whimpering in pain and fear. 

She hushed him and stroke his skull that was uninjured softly. Like comforting a small child. "I don't want to hurt you too badly. You're too good looking. But I need you to look like you've been broken. Like a dog, a slave. Obedient. But that would take so much work." she sighed. At least he knew that he wasn't the only one too lazy to do his job. 

"So I found an alternative." she brightened up and dropped the blade to the ground, it clattered loudly in the quiet room. "I can make you obedient. All I have to do is brainwash you and you'll be like a dog, coming when called and listening to my every order. And it was easy."

She reached into her jacket again and pulled out a single gold tooth that shone with magic. "With a little, persuasion, from my boys; I manage to put a brainwashing spell into this tooth. All I have to do is put this on you."

His breathing quickened as he knew what she implied. It was going to hurt. More than the scar on his socket. She shook his skull as much as he could in her hold. "no. please no. please." he begged but it went into deaf ears. 

"Now open up for me sweetie." she cooed answer when he didn't comply right away, she wedged her finger in his open jaw and pried it open. He could only watch helplessly as she brought the tooth to his open jaw.

She hovered the tooth just near his upper jaw, lining it up. More tears fell from his eye sockets in fear. Suddenly without warning, she thrusts the tooth into his jaw. He screamed in pain as it wedged itself snugly into his jaw despite being painfully and forcefully inserted. 

She released him and he cried, the magic inserted in the tooth quickly flood his mind. He closed his jaw and whimpered but other than that made no sound. Just like how an obedient and broken slave would sound. He watched his new mater through teary eyes. 

She smiles and embraced him. He didn't pull away. 

"Good. We're going to have so much fun together pet."


	20. There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Reader has a nightmare and goes to his big brother Papyrus for comfort.

Papyrus hummed a tune he heard on the human radio while he made breakfast. His lazy brother Sans is sleeping on the couch. He let Sans sleep. His brother had been working all day yesterday covering someone's shift and Papyrus knows he needs his rest. 

They had been on the surface for almost six years now. Eventhough things started off shaky, it has gotten better now. And he has a lot of time to practise his artistic culinary skills. He is making pancakes with a side of fruit salad. A healthy breakfast if he say so himself!

He was brought out of his thinking when he heard shuffling. He turns around and saw you staring at him from the doorway. 

He smiled wide at the sight of his little sister. "Good morning sister!" he greeted with a tone slightly softer than his usual boisterous volume. His new sister was very jumpy and nervous around loud things. "What do you need fro-!"

He stopped when he noticed tears in the others eyes as you clutch your stuffed bunny. He paused his cooking and faced you. "Human, what's wrong?" he asked softly. 

You sniffed and wiped away tears. "N-nightmare. I w-was back there. On the streets. A-and they were chasing me. And- and-." you stuttered and cried more at the awful dream. 

"Oh human." Papyrus sighed and walked towards you. He kneeled down and gently wrapped his long arms around you in a hug. He felt your body tense up before relaxing. 

He rubs your back as you cried on his shoulder. "There there human. It is alright. You are not in the streets anymore. You are here. With me. And Sans. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

You sniffed and hugged him back. "B-b-but it was b-bad! They were going to beat me and y-you weren't there! You weren't there to s-save me! They were going to hit me!!" you sobbed and he hushed you. 

"But we are here. That was not real. You are not there anymore. You are here. And no one is going to hurt you. Not on our watch." he promised and hugged her a bit tighter. "It's okay. It's okay. Do you want me to hold you?" he asked softly. He knew how anxious you are and he needs to be careful when choosing his words. 

You hesitated before nodding and buried your face into his shoulder. 

"Alright, I'm going to hold you while I make breakfast okay?" he said and stood up with you in his arms. 

He walked back to the stove and continues cooking while holding his sister. He doesn't mind. He was used to carrying Sans around when he slept. So holding her is no problem for the great Papyrus!

Soon, she nodded off and he smiled. You were so fragile when his brother found you behind Grillbys crying from hunger and cold. His brother brought you home and explained to Papyrus about your condition. Scars on your thin body meant that you had most likely been on the streets for a while. Stealing and running to keep yourself alive. That may have caused some unsavory people to take notice. 

He was horrified that such a small child had been subjected to this kind of struggle. You were so young to be alone. So he promised with his brother to take you under his wing and take care of you. Protect you and give you a home and the love you should have been given. 

And now, he is there when you need him. Weather it is to comfort you from a nightmare or fight off a bully. He and his brother are there for you. Always.


	21. Guilt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt doesn't apply to serial killers.

It was dark, as it should be. The moon hidden behind the clouds. You are in an alley with a monster. 

"Why?"

She asked and you looked up from the body on the floor. Your knife gripped tight in your hand, dripping with blood. The girl was on the ground. 

Scarlet. Oh so pompous. So rich. She deserved to die anyways. With all her bragging and money. So arrogant. She thinks she can get away with everything because she has money. Bullies everyone. Cares for no one. All those broken hearts. All those other girls she dicked over in her years. She was bitch. Who would miss her?

"..." You didn't answer her. There wasn't any reason. There was never a reason. You just feel empty. Just a small twinge of pain in your soul. But guilt was in the back of your mind. 

"Don't you have guilt for what you did?"

You look at her. Undyne. Simple monster. Horror written on her face after what she saw you do. What you did in front of her. She stood in the mouth of the alley. 

You smirked and let out an empty chuckle. 

"Heh. Guilt? Guilt is for someone who cares." you said and twirled the knife in your hand. She eyed it with fear and backed away when you took a step. You grin at her, madness written on your face and clear in your eyes. 

"Eh? So how bout you go to someone who actually cares?"

And with that you strike. It was swift. Painless. She gasped and fell back on the ground clutching her chest. A line of red where you struck her. It was a clean kill. She turned to dust later. 

"Guilt." you said and scoffed.

You don't feel guilt. You barely feel anything. Why feel guilty? It's never done you any good. It's never done anyone any good. It was for people who care. And you don't. 

You twirled you knife again and looked at the blade glistened with red blood and grey dust. You stared at it with blank uncaring eyes.

Guilt is just something that holds you back. Holds you back from your full potential. 

You let out another empty chuckle. "Guilt? That doesn't apply to serial killers. I signed up for this years ago. Haven't felt guilt since."

But...

For once you felt guilt. It's small but it's there. 

As far as you know, that monster was innocent. And you don't kill innocents.  

You sigh and pulled at the black handkerchief around your neck. You kept your knife away and kneeled down to scoop the dust and gather it in your handkerchief. 

After all the dust have been scooped, you tied the piece of cloth. You picked up the dust and kept it in your pocket before standing up and walked away.

You'll find whatever she cares about and spread her dust. She deserves it. 

Guilt doesn't apply to serial killers. 

But guilt does apply to you. You only kill those you have done wrong. Not innocents.


	22. Excecutioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SwapFell is not a fluffy place. Everyone knows this, especially you. So he must remind monsters that despite being human, you are as dangerous as he is. Even if there are risks in doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored. That's all I could say. 
> 
> Also this is SwapFell. Not my headcannon but then again I don't have one for this au. 
> 
> Anyways hope you like this. 
> 
> Warning: Gore, torture, blood.

You were just doing your job. Everyone was just doing their job. In this kill or be killed world, you have to strive for the top if you want to survive. As the executioner, it was your job to be rid of trouble makers. 

Especially if it means the brothers wouldn't. 

Another scream rang out in the soundproff room making you internally winch. You pull out the knife from the monster's right leg, watching as blood dripped out of the wound and down the leg onto the floor. You let out a soft exhale and walk over to a large table that had an array of torture devices. 

You put the knife down and pick up a blazing rod instead. You twirled the red hot rod, barely hearing the whimpering beyond your music. Headphones on your head blasting rock music to get you in the mood. You turn to face the tied up monster on a chair. Straps held it down by its hands, feet, waist and forehead. The monster already bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, as they should. Wide fearful eyes watched your every move, it almost made you pity the monster. If they hadn't tried to assault Sans and almost killed Papyrus. Now captured and, per Sans' orders, under your mercy, you are not going easy on it. 

You lifted the rod as you walk closer and hovered the blazing metal over the monster's torso. Their eyes followed the rod as sweat beaded its forehead. They struggled weakly in their binds as a one last effort to escape but of course proved to be futile. 

Finally you drove the metal into their torso, realishing in their scream of agony. The hot metal burned the flesh causing it to close and you pulled it out. You kept stabbing it with the hot rod over and over again from their arms to their legs and feet. 

You continued the torture with other instruments. For example breaking their knees or crushing their hands into a paste, all the while healing any damage before they could die. It was bloody work and to be honest you were getting tired. 

Just as you finished stabbing their right eye, a notification alerted you. You leave the knife in their eye and walk over to the table to fetch a rag and clean off the blood off your hands. Once free of blood and dust, you pull out your phone and read the message. 

*It's done. Finish the traitor.*- Sans

*As you wish Captain*- You. 

You pocketed your phone and walk over to the monster once more. They whimpered in fear as you walk closer. 

"You know..." you spoke lazily as you stare the monster down. "Sans was really merciful on you. Told me to end it now when he could have let me continue."

You spoke and pull out the monsters Soul. They rasped out apologies and pleas but you tuned it out if favor of grabbing the inverted heart in your hands. They screamed when the contact sent pain through their Soul from your intent. You ignore their cries and tears. 

"You should thank him. Go ahead. He's listening. And maybe, maybe, I'll make it quick." your eyes narrow dangerously down at the monster. 

Feeling defeated, they rasped out their last words. "T-thank y-y-you, c-c-captain S-sans."

Finally you crushed the Soul in your hands. The force and the killing intent was enough to finally end them with a final gut wrenching scream. They turned to dust shortly after and you shuddered as EXP rushed through you. 

You walk out of the room with a blank look and was met with a pleased look from Sans. 

"Good job." he praised and you sighed tiredly. He noticed of course. "Come on, let's go home."

Papyrus, who was beside Sans, grabbed the both of you and teleported to the house. You immediately went to the bathroom to shower and get the filth off. 

You return with a clean pair of clothes and sat on the couch shaking. It was normal, hell you were made for killing. Yet coming down from such a high was terrible. The shaking, the uneasy feeling, the rush. You were honestly repressing your bloodlust at the moment. The whole underground wouldn't survive if that happened. 

Sans came out from his room with a less threatening looking and more comfortable clothes. He sat down beside you and let you pull him close. Sans was the only one to help you get down from your high. 

He didn't utter a word even as Papyrus joined in to sit beside you. It wasn't needed. He knew what you need and he wouldn't protest against it if it helps you. 

You took a deep breath and kissed the back of his skull before closing your eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. Sans looked up at you over his shoulder and sent a message through his Soul. 

[Thank You]

You didn't speak and he didn't mind. It was difficult repressing your bloodlust yet he asked you time and time again to punish and execute monsters. It was a risk but the underground needed to be reminded of his power. Of his capabilities and yours. After all, he's the leader, Papyrus' is the guard dog. And you? 

You are his executioner. His lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sadistic, what the fuck? Tell me your headcannons for SwapFell. I gotta know cause I love hearing them! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	23. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a social worker who adopted a child. But why would he do that? Here's the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child!Reader. Male for convenience. 7 years old, Sans is 21.

Sans considered his job great for helping children. He and Paps had to struggle to survive since his dad fell into the core protecting him. Life was hard and when they came to the surface, he was shocked and angry at all the children who were either abused or abandoned. He set out to help them, taking them from abusive homes and getting them new safer ones. He became a full fledged social service. Because of his kind and laid back nature, he was easily liked by kids. He got them to talk about their problems and helped them get better homes and lead better lives. He was well liked by his co-workers and loved by many. But occasionally he'd stumble upon children who were...different to say the least. 

Some were bad, he met a 9 year old who thought 'play time' with her father was a good thing. 

Some were good, he met a 8 year old who knew what was going on around him between his parents. Much wiser than his age. 

But some just left him confused. Like (y/n).

He found this kid after a neighbour called about seeing a boy doing shady things. They called social services and Sans got the job. Turns out the kid was selling drugs for money and it wasn't surprising about that. No. What was surprising was that this child knew how to evade police, negotiate adults for supplies, grow marijuana without help and many other things. What's more shocking is that the kid was raised by a drunk dad who was barely ware most of the time. The child was independent, intelligent and street smart. 

It took Sans forever to get information needed from him. He only gave his name, age and nothing more. But Sans was able tocharm him enough for more information. But not without some weird scary intelligence. He was aware what was going on. He knew it was bad. And he knew what would happen if he was taken away from his current home. He was aware of the risks being in and out of his current home. 

When Sans asked why he didn't want to be in a foster home he replied "Because there's a chance I'd be put in a worse home than I am now. Or not get adopted at all and risk going into the world without any help facilities the world. I'd rather stay here and be prepared than risk that."

Sans was shocked. He tried to sway the child's opinion but he always had a counter argument that happened often in the world. This kid knew a lot and it scared him. 

He asked if he had anyone he trusts. 

"No I don't." he answered blankly. "Everyone has hurt me one way or another. Who can I trust in this world? There's no one I can truly put my trust in."

Then Sans said something by instinct alone. "Do you trust me?"

That shocked the child and he paused. Sans scolded himself in his head. Why did he say that?! He wasn't suppose to get attached with the kids! That'll risk everything. His reputation, his job, the child. But then (y/n) spoke. 

"Yes, I do. But it doesn't matter. You'll put me foster care with some stranger."

Sans surprised himself again with what he responded next. "Well what if I adopted you?"

(Y/n) looked at him ridiculously. "You're not suppose to adopt your 'client'."

He shrugged. "Maybe but you said you trusts me right?"

The child nodded. 

"Then you can trust me to take you under my care."

"That's impossible."

"Kid, just trust me okay? If you let me get you out of this place then I'll be there to take you in instead. No one else. Just me."

"...Fine. I- I trust you"

That's where he began his goal to adopt the child. After meticulous work he finally got the child out of that home- his father had been sent to jail for child neglect and abuse- and Sans waited for the paperwork to be filled so that he could adopt (Y/n).

Challenges he faced and struggles he endured but he wanted to see a smile on (Y/n)'s face. A smile only a child could give. 

In the end it was worth it. He came to the orphanage where he is and (Y/n) ran to him for a hug. 

"You came. You really came. I thought..."

Sans broke out of his stupor and hugged him back. "I promised didn't I? You put your trust in me and I won't let that trust go to waste. Never."

That's how Sans got himself a child under his care. That's how his life changed. He woke up everyday to cook and send his child to school. He came home to a hug and told him about his day. He filled his weekends and holidays with trips to the park, planetarium, museum and many other places. He woke up at night to soothe his son from nightmares. And his reward?

It was the inexplit trust (Y/n) had for him. Trust he had earned and he will continue to make sure that trust will never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a book I recently read. I bookmarked it if any of you want to read it.


	24. Break-up some steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakup left you pissed and need to lay off some steam. Why won't these skeletons take a hint?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; cursing, smoking, mentions of sexual assault and abuse.

You furiously typed another gore drabble about a psycho killer torturing her cheating abusive boyfriend. Conveying your murderous thoughts into writing. Headphones placed securely on your head playing "Kill Everyone" by Hollywood Undead nighcore version. Your go-to song when you're upset. A cigarette in your mouth as you typed away your anger. That's what you're planning to do today. 

At least it was. Until the door to your bedroom opened and Sans peaked through. 

"i smell smoke." he said and his eyes fell onto the cigarette in your mouth. You barely heard him past the blasting music. He could see your eye twitch and your mouth turned into a grin. But he could also see you fighting tears. 

' _ah, upset gore typing. wonder what caused it this time?_ ' he thought and cautiously walled inside your room. Your safe space. You're like a lion with his territory. Even Edge was given the full wrath of your- admittedly rare- anger. He never stepped inside your room ever again. It was always a risk going inside your room. 

Sans walked beside you just in time for you to lit another one when the other had been fully used. He peaked at your work a good distance away from you. You hadn't snapped but he's still cautious. 

-"Aaaahhh!!!" He screamed in pain when she brought the sledgehammer down onto his knee. A sick crack rang out the empty room. His knee now mangled and broken as he sobbed. A gag tied painfully preventing him from begging for mercy. Not that she's give it. 

He wailed into the gag as she crushed his left hand then his right. 

"Does that feel good?!" he asked with a crazed look. Tears streaming down her face with his blood, eyes and smile wide yet had a broken tinge to them. "That's how I feel when you. Broke. My. Heart!" she emphasise those words with a punch to his face. -

Sans swallowed his fear. He knew you wouldn't actually hurt anyone but wow. He's not gonna try anytime soon. 

"Why is there smoke in here?!" Edge yelled from the hallway before he peaked into your room with the look if disgust and fear. The latter of you. 

"Is she...smoking?!" Edge asked surprised. You hated smoking, often you'd chaste Slim and Red for the habit. 

Sans nodded slowly and pointed towards your computer. Then he pointed to you then made a motion of slamming his hand and stabbing his chest before wiping an imaginary tear. 

Edge understood then saw you lit another one. He eyed the almost empty packet on the table next to the ash tray. Stretch's ash tray. 

He carefully walked inside your room, making sure he didn't touch anything. Even Papyrus wouldn't try to clean your room after the last time. He shuddered. You are scary when you want to be. Evidence on your gore writing. 

"What's the deal this time?" he asked beside Sans, keeping his voice low so that he wouldst bother you. Eventhough you're wearing headphones, you had exceptional hearing. 

"from what i'm reading? cheating boyfriend." Sans concluded whole reading your work. Your fingers twitched and you heightened the music. He couldn't faintly hear the song from the volume. "yup, she's upset."

"This is where that hideous smell is coming from?!"

Both skeletons turned to see Razz at your door with Slim in tow. He eyed your focused form and the tense skeletons. He raised a brow and sauntered inside with Slim following behind him. 

"She's upset?"

"yup."

"Gore?"

"It would seem so."

"What's the reason?" Razz asked curiously. You hardly get upset. Your optimism and cheerful- oblivious- nature made him often confusing you for Blue. But when it does come out, boy is it terrifying. 

"Apparently her boyfriend." Edge answered. 

"(bf/n)?" Stretch asked from the doorway and walked inside. Papyrus, Blue and Red followed. The latter brought a plate of mint chip cookies as a peace offering. He didn't want to die thank you. 

"What's this about (Y/n) date mate?" Blue asked the trio. Red placed the cookies beside you on the table. You wordlessly grab one after your pack was finished. Stretch and Slim gave you theirs as a peace offering too. 

"we're not sure Blue." Sans said. 

"Why don't you ask her?" Razz said nodding towards you. You twitched and ate faster. The more observant skeletons can see how pissed you are and very grateful for the peace offerings. But Papyrus gave you a lollipop as an added offering while Blue gave you a chocolate bar. 

"Maybe after she's done." Papyrus said watching your every move. Edge watched you. You look less pissed but still miffed. 

Everyone agreed on his suggestion. 

Finally after a minute or two, you typed enter and removed your headphones. You took a deep breath and leaned back in your seat, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"um, (y/n)?" Stretch asked uncertainly. You flicked your eyes to him, tired. Emotionally and mentally. But not on the edge of a freakout. "you okay?"

"I wrote a torture drabble and smoked inside. What do you think?" You said flatly, the heat or venom behind your words lost when you burned out your anger. 

"Does it have to do with your boyfriend?" Edge asked plainly. 

"Ex-boyfriend now." you said and closed your eyes, wanting to just sleep already. 

"What happened? You were so happy." Papyrus asked. 

"He cheated on me." you said blankly. 

"What?!" six outraged skeletons hollered. 

"Not only that, he manipulated me to try and strip nude for him at the least. Sexually assaulted me at most. I fought him off don't worry." you waved them off like it was no big deal. "But yesterday he did something even I can't forgive him for."

"what did that bastard do?!" Red asked furiously on your behalf. You are by far the most patient person when it comes to a relationship. Hell, Red felt jealous your boyfriend had taken you first. But now?! You had chosen him over any of them and he hurt you?!

"He tried to force me to have sex with him first off. Then when I said no for the thousandth time, he pushed me down and tried to take me. I said no. And. He. Pushed." you growled with narrow eyes. 

Edge and Sans tried to suppress their anger. You hated being pushed into doing something. You didn't have many choices back then and that left you scarred. Pushing you, even about minute things, is a big no. 

Stretch, Papyrus, Blue and Razz felt very angry and upset. You are a kind Soul. Perfect even! You would go to all odds to please everyone. Too good for this world. And your boyfriend tried to harm that?! Heck/Hell no!

You stared at the angry skeletons from the corner of your eyes. You sigh and stood up, grabbing the treats and packet of cigarettes and head towards the kitchen. "Come on, I had a shit day and I want pizza."

Everyone reluctantly followed. 

During dinner they milked you for information and plotted against your ex. You let them do their thing but made the swear to not hurt him physically or hurt his loved ones. 

You're too tired to care. You're gonna let your ex deal with six enraged skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Nicotine For The Soul". It's in my bookmarks if you want to check it out.


End file.
